


Stronger Than Diamonds

by Bizarresummer1999



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Choking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarresummer1999/pseuds/Bizarresummer1999
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru notices that Mondo hasn't come out of his room for a very long time so he goes to check on him. Little does he know that Mondo is having a mental breakdown.





	1. Chase

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is safe, but the second goes into some serious dark elements.

Mondo had been in his dorm room for nearly the entire day. Kiyotaka hadn’t seen him even once while he was monitoring the halls. He thought that maybe he would come out to at least get a snack, but that wasn’t the case. It was starting to worry him. 

It was almost nighttime and Kiyotaka knew that the Nighttime Announcement would be going off soon, but he had to check on Mondo before he could return to his own dorm. The thought that something may have happened to him was too concerning for him to ignore. 

It seems like everyone has gone to their dorms early tonight, Kiyotaka noted to himself as he finished his last lap around the school halls.. Except for Byakuya, but… It isn’t that he had given up on Byakuya exactly, but he simply didn’t have time (nor the motivation) to tell Byakuya how dangerous it was to be in the library all alone at night, only for his advice to be ignored. 

As he made his way towards the dorms, he began to question himself. What if he doesn’t open the door? What if he doesn’t want company? What if he’s… Kiyotaka stopped midthought, but the word still wormed its way inside his head. Dead… what if he’s dead? He quickened his pace until he reached the door with the little pixel image of Mondo on it. 

He rang the doorbell and got no response. 

…

“Ahem! This is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such it is officially nighttime…”

Kiyotaka jumped at the sudden noise, but quickly calmed himself. He’d never been out past the nighttime announcement, but this could be really serious. He rang the doorbell again and held his breath. 

After waiting for what seemed like forever, he turned the handle on the door knob to see that it wasn’t locked. He wasn’t sure whether he should be upset of glad over this. He slowly opened the door and looked inside.

“Sorry for the intrusion,” he said as he looked around the room for Mondo. His heart sank when he couldn’t see him, but he was soon reassured by a voice coming from the bathroom.

“The hell? That you, Ishimaru?” Mondo walked out of the bathroom wearing only boxers and a towel resting on top of his wet hair. “Somethin’ happen?”

“O-oh! No, nothing happened.” he said, closing the door behind him. So he was showering before the water was shut off. That’s probably why he didn’t answer the door...

After a while Mondo speaks up again. “K, then whatcha doin’ here?” He looks at him closely, as if he could get the answer from his expression and behavior. 

“I was a little worried for your well being, is all. I noticed that you haven’t left your room all day.” After a moment of silence he continues. “Is everything alright?”

Mondo turns his head away and slowly walks towards his bed and sits down, facing Kiyotaka who was still standing by the doorway. “S’a little complicated I guess…” 

“I have time to listen. If you want to tell me, that is,” he says, as he walks closer to Mondo. He feels oddly comfortable around him, and isn’t as nervous as he thought he would be. Mondo, however, couldn’t be more nervous as Kiyotaka sits next to him on the bed. Yet he still feels that he can trust the other.

Taka begins to take his boots off. It just didn't feel right to be sitting on a bed with shoes, so he quickly untied then and set them aside casually. 

Mondo keeps his eyes down in his lap as he talks, seemingly in a daze. “I’ve been thinkin’... what will happen if we manage to get outta this mess? All I’ve really known is my gang Crazy Diamond but… that can’t last forever can it? And yet, I can’t think of any other way that I’d want to spend my time.”

Kiyotaka nods solemnly and places his hand on the other man’s shoulder, bringing him out of his lonely trance. “I can understand where you're coming from. I have always believed that I wanted to become a politician, but after some things that have happened, I’m not so sure anymore. Sometimes plans change and you’re left trying to figure out what you want to do next.”

Mondo looked into the other’s eyes and saw what he believed to be a look of determination and empathy, but also an underlying sense of hurt and longing. “I have some ideas…” Mondo says, thinking about his idea of becoming a carpenter that he originally tossed out of his mind, thinking it to be foolish. But now, with someone there to actually talk about it, the idea didn't seem so foolish to him anymore. 

Kiyotaka’s eyes soften and he smiles. “That's great to hear, at least you’re that far. I believe that you can make a future for yourself. You’re definitely strong enough.”

Mondo felt his body tense up as a shiver ran through his whole body. He looks down at his calloused hands and tightens them into fists. Strong… he was strong. 

The hand on Mondo’s shoulder tightens and he turns to face Kiyotaka who has leaned in closer, looking concerned for him. 

“Taka…?”

The smaller boy blushes slightly and removes his hand, visually nervous. “Oh, you’re calling me by my first name now? Not that I care I just -- I MEAN I DO CARE I JUST MEANT THAT I DIDN’T MIND AT ALL AND I’M GLAD THAT YOU SEE ME AS A PERSON THAT YOU CAN FEEL INFORMAL AROUND!” Kiyotaka realized that he was yelling and took a deep breath. “Um… what did you want to say to me? I rudely interrupted you and I apologize for that.”

“I jus’ wanted to thank you.” Mondo said as he smiled to himself. So he’s a nervous yeller too, huh? Damn, I want to show you how strong I really am… I want you to forget about this weak side of me… I want… you. 

Mondo’s eyes locked hard onto Taka’s and he slowly wrapped his arms around his back and neck slowly so that he wouldn’t be frightened away. “I WANNA KISS YA!” Dammit, so much for not scaring him off. But Mondo kept leaning in towards Taka’s soft, lightly pink lips.

Taka didn’t know it, but he was blushing harder than he ever had before. His heart was racing and he didn’t know what to do. Nothing like this had ever happened to him, and yet Mondo kept getting closer, not giving him time to think. He closed his eyes and tightly puckered his lips, which earned him a soft laugh from the delinquent. 

“Jus’ relax, ok?” he said, trying to convince himself as well. 

Taka took a deep breath through his nose and relaxed his face and his arms, letting Mondo’s surprisingly soft lips brush against his. He didn’t even question if this was morally correct, he just knew that he wanted it at that moment. 

Mondo’s opened his mouth slightly and slowly brushed his tongue on the other’s boy’s lips. It was intoxicating to Mondo and he couldn’t think straight. He pulled him closer to him so that their chests pressed against one another’s and he deepened the kiss, his hand firmly holding Taka’s head in place.

He felt Taka pull away, so his grip on him tightened and he forcefully slipped his tongue into Taka’s warm, unexplored mouth, only to have it brush against Taka’s closed teeth. 

Taka opens his mouth to speak in protest, but is only able to mutter “Mon- mmm!” as Mondo vigorously slides his tongue into his mouth. 

Strong strong strong

Let me show you how strong I am. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter contains rape/non-consensual elements and violence.


	2. Breakdown Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape/non-consensual elements and violence

Taka was probably just as strong as Mondo was, but his muscles felt like jello and his heart was racing so fast that it made him feel dizzy which put him more and more at a disadvantage.

Mondo leaned against Taka, forcing him to lie down on his back. He interlaced his fingers with the pale hands underneath him, and brought them up over Taka’s head. He broke the kiss and sat up slightly, his hips resting just above the other boy’s hips. Mondo was already so hard that it started to hurt, and he could feel the warmth of the other boy’s body against his aching member. 

The moral compass was beneath him, blushing and looking at him with… what was the look on his face? He couldn’t quite tell… 

“Mondo… please stop.” His voice was shaky and quiet, very unlike his usual self. “I don’t like this. It’s making me feel very uncomfortable. I promise that I won’t hold a grudge against you if you just… stop now.”

Then go ahead and stop me. But you can’t, because I’m stronger than you. Mondo said to himself as he tightly gripped onto Taka’s wrist and moved one hand onto his chest where his white uniform was. 

He began to unbutton his shirt one at a time as the boy beneath him began to struggle more fiercely. “No! Don’t take off my uniform please!” Taka started to cry. He tried to free his hands, but he had already gotten himself in a position that he couldn’t break out of. So he tightly closed his eyes and tried to deny that this was happening to him. Soon Mondo had unbuttoned it and left it open, revealing Taka’s white tucked shirt beneath, much to Mondo’s disappointment. 

Mondo kissed his neck, trying to get him to relax and stop squirming as much, but it only caused him to squirm more. Though it seemed more in protest than actually trying to escape. Taka moved his legs and his hips, which only managed to make Mondo want him even more. 

“Ahh… fuck, Taka. When you move like that... ya keep rubbing against my cock…” Taka immediately stops his movements and Mondo begins to grind against him letting low moans escape his mouth. 

Take could feel Mondo’s… erection… poking at him through their clothes. How far was Mondo actually going to go?

“I’m gonna let go of yer hands now. Don’t try to escape okay!?” He realized that he was yelling again, but he didn’t really care.

Taka nodded slowly. “I… I won’t try to escape. But only if you promise not to go any further.”

Damn… I can’t make that promise. But I don’t want Taka to try to escape either. He just stayed silent and quickly released his wrists and kissed him, letting his fingers wander through his soft dark hair. His other hand went down to grope his own erection, which had gotten painfully big and uncomfortable. 

Taka relaxed his arms and wasn't sure what to do with them at first, then firmly presses them against Mondo’s chest, trying to push him away. The promise wasn’t made so it didn’t count, right? He tried not to think about how surprisingly soft Mondo's chest was compared to his own. 

Mondo continued to violate Taka’s neck, enjoying the feeling of Taka’s hands pressing firmly against his chest. 

“I jus’ want you out of these damn clothes. How much shit do you hafta wear?”

Mondo grips the top of Taka’s white buttoned shirt and pulls it open, breaking off some of the buttons.

Taka opened his mouth about to yell at Mondo for rudely ruining his shirt, but Mondo quickly slammed his lips against his again, keeping him quiet. Mondo trailed his mouth down to Taka’s chest and he instantly took the opportunity to start talking. He was surprised when he couldn’t speak at first, only able to utter small whispers until he cleared his throat and tried again. But just as he was about to say something, he could feel Mondo’s warm mouth roughly sucking and licking at his nipple, and Taka moaned softly surprised by the sudden sensation. 

“You’re too fuckin’ cute, ya know that? God, I dunno what it is, but there’s somethin’ ‘boutcha that jus’ makes me want to have ya.”

"Mondo… I don't understand! What's gotten into you!?" Taka yelled at Mondo, trying to snap him out of the trance he was in. The tears flowed even more and Taka wiped away his tears and hid his face. 

Mondo just ignored Taka's pleading question and began to tug down on his white pants that were now very wrinkled. 

Taka whined and kicked his legs, but that just helped to kick off his pants. When he realized that his pants were off, Taka brought his knees up to towards his chest in an attempt to cover himself. 

"Don't be such a goddamn prude." Mondo forced Taka's legs open. "You've never been ashamed of your body, why are you starting now?" Mondo placed his large hand on Taka's crotch and began to massage him there. He was slightly surprised to find out that Taka wasn't hard in the slightest, but he continued to rub his soft member through his underwear anyway, trying to get him as excited as he was.

Taka rolled his head back and bit his lip, trying to stifle a moan. Mondo's hand felt strangely good, and he hated that. He hated that he could feel himself getting harder when he absolutely didn't want to. 

Mondo smirked and tightly gripped Taka's growing erection, earning him a shaky moan from the other boy. "C'mon, that feels good doesn't it? Just let me hear how much you're enjoying it." Mondo pulls down Taka's white briefs teasingly slow, revealing Taka's now fully hard erection. Mondo quickly takes off his own boxers, the two of them now fully naked in front of each other. 

"Mondo… what are you going to do to me…?" he asked wearily. 

"Nothing that you won't enjoy." Mondo began to rub his own erection again Taka's, using his hand to keep them together. He was leaking so much precum and it was getting all over him and Taka. He started to thrust at a steady pace, groaning at how fucking good it felt. "T-Taka…! I've been wanting to do this with you for so long, but I knew you'd never willingly do it with me." Taka only responded with moans that were growing in volume. "I'm sorry that it turned out this way, but I just can't hold myself back anymore…" 

Taka gripped onto Mondo's back tightly, his nails digging into his skin. "M-mondo… stop… it's too much." Taka wasn't even trying to hide his moans anymore as he felt something build up deep inside him. Taka sobbed and cried out Mondo's name. His whole body felt so hot and his dick was throbbing with pleasure. Taka nearly screamed out as he came all over himself, his eyes crossing and his vision blurring. He'd never experienced anything like this before. It has taken everything out of him and he hardly had the energy to move, yet Mondo still kept going, causing Taka to moan incomprehensibly and jerk his whole body at every thrust. 

"I can't believe you came already. I'm still so fucking hard for you, Taka. Though its probably because you've never done anything like this, huh?"

Taka was drooling all over himself, his fingers and toes clenched and his body twitching at Mondo's every movement. "Too…. much…" he managed to gurgle out as his eyes rolled back. 

Mondo moaned loudly and quickened his pace. "F-fuck! That face you're making… it's so hot! I won't be able to last much longer like this…!" Mondo held his breath as he felt his orgasm coming. He roughly began to stroke himself until he came all over Taka and his hand, moaning loudly. He took deep breaths and he slowly stroked himself, riding out his orgasm at the beautiful sight of Taka covered in their cum. Once he couldn't take the sensation anymore he stopped and laid his tired out body against Taka. He could feel the smaller boy's shoulders and chest tremble as he cried to himself. Taka was covering his face with his hands, most likely out of embarrassment. 

Mondo noticed Taka's distress and felt a little guilty. He removed the other boys hands from his face and gently kissed the wet streaks on his cheeks that the tears had flowed down. "Hey man… don't cry." That didn't work. He could still taste the salty tears flowing down his cheeks. Damnit! He'd really fucked up now… Mondo held onto Taka tightly to comfort him, even though he was the exact person that had made him this way. Nothing Mondo did could make him stop crying. Mondo grabbed onto Taka's neck tightly, leaving marks in the shape of his fingers. "I said stop fucking crying!" 

Taka tightly closed his eyes and his tears stopped flowing. Mondo thought about how it would be so easy to end it now, to get out of here… 

Once he realized what he was doing, Mondo quickly released his grip and Taka coughed and gasped for air. Mondo collapsed on top of Taka, not able to control his own tears now.

What was this school doing to all of us…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for doing this to my favorite boys, please forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

Taka had never seen Mondo cry before. Even with all the deaths and suffering that had happened, he'd never seen a single tear. Well, he didn't exactly see the tears because Mondo's face was hidden in a pillow and he couldn't actually hear him sobbing either. But he could feel Mondo's chest heave as he hiccuped, trying to hold back whimpers. 

Taka rested his hand on Mondo's back, rubbing it slowly. It just felt natural to him. "Mondo… are you alright?"

"Y-you…" Mondo sniffled and stayed quiet until his chest stopped heaving as much. "You're asking if I'm alright…? After what I did, that's what you're worried about?"

He sounded angry, but Taka didn't think that was the only thing he was feeling. Regret, maybe? Taka took a deep breath, continuing to gently rub Mondo's back. He seemed to have calmed down greatly when he did that. "Of course I'm worried!" Taka said, almost sounding like his old confident self, except for the fact that his throat was still sore and raspy from… "Mondo, I still care about you. And I don't understand why you…" Taka tried not to think about it. "It's the motive, isn't it? It's messing with your head is all. You didn't mean to do any of that," he said, trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Mondo.

Mondo wanted to blame it all on the motive, on the killing game, but he knew that wouldn't be true. Not entirely, at least. "What I did to you… forcing myself onto you… it was all entirely my fault." Taka shook his head, as if saying he didn't believe it, that he didn't want to believe it. "I coulda stopped, and I didn't. I… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry, Taka." Mondo's hand ran through Taka's hair and he held him close, pulling his face into his upper chest. 

This gesture felt different to Taka. It didn't feel like the touching from before, but rather it felt like the tender touching from when they were kissing. He truly believed that Mondo wasn't in control when he did those things to him; he had absolutely convinced himself that and wouldn't accept the truth. The truth just hurt too much. "I forgive you, Mondo," he said as tears began to form in his eyes again. _Because you didn't do anything wrong _he wanted to say. "It was all just an accident." _It was an accident it was an accident it was an-_

"It wasn't an accident, Taka!" Mondo shouted. He pushed himself up, enough to look into Taka's eyes and at his tight frown that was just as stubborn as always. "I wanted to kiss you, so I kissed you; I wanted to touch you, so I touched you. It was all me!"

"B-but you didn't want to hurt me! ...Right?" Taka didn't like having Mondo looking at him. It just made it all so much more real. So he turned his head away. 

At hearing those words, Mondo held back a sob. He did hurt him, didn't he…? 

"Hurting you was never my intention, Taka. I just wanted…" _Wanted to express my love but it just came out as lust._ But that wasn't love at all, was it? It was selfish and stealing and yet Taka still wanted to forgive him already. It didn't make any sense to him! He let his thoughts come together and he put his hand on Taka's cheek, having him look at him. "I may have meant all those things I did, but I regret them so much…" 

"I forgive you!" Taka shouted again, as if his words could somehow break through Mondo's words.

Mondo got off of Taka. Being over him like that didn’t feel empowering anymore, it just felt wrong. He sat at the side of the bed, his legs over the end. Taka suddenly felt very cold at the loss of Mondo’s warm body and he held himself to keep warm. He didn’t understand why Mondo was apologizing but not accepting his forgiveness. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. He was willing to forget that anything had happened, like he always had. He believed that mistakes could be forgiven as long as they wanted to be and you worked for it. But Mondo was different. He held onto his mistakes and carried them with him everywhere. That was one of the reasons why he broke under pressure like this in the first place.

Mondo finally broke the long time of silence between the two. “I’ll get you something to clean up,” he said. But he stayed there, unmoving, staring at the floor, processing everything that happened. 

“There isn’t any water at this time, unfortunately,” Taka said. He tried to put his clothes back on, the cold becoming too much for him. The buttons on his shirt were mostly torn off, but he buttoned the ones that were still intact and pulled his blazer over his chest. The buttons on his blazer thankfully weren’t ruined. He looked around for his pants or underwear, but had trouble finding them.

“Yeah… sorry about that,” Mondo said, referring to the mess that he made. He then remembered that he had some bottled water, so he slipped on his underwear again and got the bottle of water and one of his many tank tops. “Here,” he said, handing them to Taka. “You can use these to clean up.”

Taka smiled and took the water only. “I uh… already got my shirt on, so it’s fine.” It was a bit uncomfortable, though. His shirt was sticking against his skin and the parts that his shirt didn’t cover was stuck to his blazer. Maybe he should have cleaned off before rushing to get his clothes on. 

Mondo looked at him quietly, as if he wanted to say something or maybe didn’t know what to say. “Thank you for the water, though,” he said, trying to reassure him as he took a small drink. 

“Yeah, no problem…” he said quietly. He got the rest of Taka’s clothes him which were scattered on the bed and the floor and handed them to him. 

Taka gladly accepted them and put them on, now fully clothed. He stood up as well, feeling completely fine (besides the uncomfortable feeling on his chest). He wasn’t hurt at all and he didn’t feel lightheaded or anything. He was pretty sure that he could forget this whole thing happened and they could go back to being bros.

Mondo was looking on the ground, so he was startled when he suddenly felt Taka… hugging him? He thought for certain that Taka would never want to touch him again. 

“I’m glad that you were okay,” he said softly. “When I opened the door and saw that you weren’t hurt, I felt so relieved. I’m still glad that you’re okay. I hope that you’re feeling better now and will start eating again.”

“I don’t deserve your concern,” Mondo said softly. He didn’t say it because he was mad at Taka; he said it because he was still mad at himself. 

“Then do it for me. Please take care of yourself.” Mondo stayed quiet so Taka let go of him, thinking that talking would be pointless.

“I’m going now,” he said leaving. He looked back one more time before exiting the room and going to his own.

Mondo stood there until his legs got tired. He went over to his bed thinking about what he did and how to fix it and cried himself to sleep. 

The next morning Mondo went to the morning meeting to eat breakfast with everyone were he was greeted by a smiling but tired looking raven-haired boy. 


End file.
